Remedy (Sequel to Clarity)
by taytay3
Summary: Austin and Ally are starting their second semester together as a couple. Things have died down and they can finally be together...but can they really? Tension rises between the two as they realize just how different they are from each other. Trying to figure out if they have a future together, they seem to run into problems from the past in which they thought was locked up for good


**A/N- Hey guys so I know I've been gone for such a long time and honestly I have not had any inspiration at all to write stories. So I'm going to have a serious talk with you guys. Yeah, so um I lost my mother in October to Dementia...but before then I didn't have time for writing stories and stuff because it was so hectic around the house. So I'm really sorry about leaving you guys, you all have been so patient with me and I appreciate it deeply. I may lose inspiration from time to time so please do bare with me:)**

 **Now on with the sequel...**

* * *

Remedy

Austin's POV ( _Miss Me?)_

"Cassidy hurry up! I have to pick up Ally in 15 minutes!" I yelled while banging on the bathroom door. Cassidy has been living at my house for the past few weeks and she's _already_ started to be a pain in my ass.

Ever since I got released from the hospital my whole life has whipped me.

First of all Cassidy moved in, second of all Cassidy moved in, and third of all... _Cassidy moved in._

To make matters worse, she sleeps with Dylan and Dylan and Cassidy snore so that means zero sleep for me at night. Apparently my mom and Derek weren't so appalled to the idea that she was moving in with us.

Of course when Dylan told them the truth about her being pregnant my mom flipped out.

Derek at first couldn't stand her but when he found out she could cook _and_ clean, all hateful feelings towards her flew out the window. Except for me. I still want nothing to do with that low life queen bitch. All she ever does is fight with Dylan and I'm tired of it.

I looked at my wrist watch, "Cassidy! I'm going to break down this door!"

"Can you give me one fucking minute!"

"No cussing in this house!" Meeghan's voice rang from downstairs.

Finally the door swung open and Cassidy's head popped out, "I need a towel."

My eyes widened, "What have you been doing in there this whole time?" I questioned.

"I'm pregnant idiot, morning sickness is one of the symptoms." She snapped. I balled my hand into a fist and glared at her before I slapped my hand against the door, "Look _chubby_ ," she gasped, "I know you're fucking pregnant, I can see your belly in the doorway before I can see your chest!"

Tears welled in her eyes.

"I hate you!" She seethed.

"Ah, glad to hear that we feel the same way towards each other."

"Idiot!"

"Oompa loompa!"

"Jerk!"

"Bimbo!"

"Douchebag!"

Suddenly a door slammed and I looked behind me to see Dylan.

His face was red with anger.

 _Oh no...I woke him up before his alarm went off._

"Dylan I can ex-"

He raised a hand, cutting Cassidy off, "Austin, downstairs. _Now._ "

Cassidy stuck her tongue out at me before I went downstairs with Dylan right at my heels. I could practically feel his stare on the back of my neck it was like lasers piercing through my skin.

"What did I tell you Austin?" He snapped.

I sighed, "Look, _dad._ I didn't do anything, she had it coming."

"She's pregnant Austin! You can't keep calling her fat!"

"But it's the truth! And you know how I like speaking the truth." I retorted.

He groaned and rubbed his temple with his fingers, "Go and pick Ally up."

"But I haven't brushed my teeth yet!" I whined. He started up the stairs again, "Go use Ally's toothbrush." He mumbled before disappearing behind the corner. I cursed under my breath and grabbed my backpack in corner right next to the door.

"Hey Meeghan I'm leaving!"

She popped out from the archway of the kitchen and threw me an apple.

"Eat it, you need to have something for breakfast." She smiled before disappearing again.

 _Always trying to make me eat healthy..._

I walked to my car, rived up the engine and drove down to Ally's house which was only about four houses down from mine. I enjoyed being able to just walk to Ally's house. During winter break she would come over and have hot cocoa with us...oh and Cassidy.

Oddly they haven't been fighting with each other but the tension is obvious between the two.

Cassidy had both me and Dylan locked in her evil trap.

As I pulled up on the side of the road I saw Ally sitting on her swing on the front porch.

She smiled at me and ran to my car, I rolled down my window.

"Morning princess," I leaned in and captured her lips for a quick kiss.

"Morning prince." She pulled away and walked to the other side of the car hopping in. She pulled a strand of hair behind her ear and looked at me, I could see a glint of want and desire in her eyes but she quickly looked away.

She sighed and leaned back in seat, "How was the rest of your winter break?"

I pulled out of the parking spot and started down the road, "Good, I barely got to see you though."

"Awe, I'm sorry Austin. You know how my dad is, he's always inviting family over." She started searching through her book bag and my eyes wandered down to the pants she was wearing.

 _Oh hell no..._

I pulled the car over to the side of the road.

Ally looked around, "Why are you stopping the car?" She asked.

"Why?" I pointed to her leggings that were super tight.

She raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"Those are basically screaming 'I'm single boys come and fuck me'!" I complained.

Ally sighed and kissed my cheek, "I'm only interested in you Austin, no one else. Wearing leggings does not define my relationship status." She answered. I gave her a bland look before grabbing her chin. I looked her deeply in the eyes.

"Can I kiss you?"

"You can." I didn't think twice as I attacked her lips with my own. Her hands went to my hair lightly tugging on it as she climbed onto my lap. I wanted to have Ally so badly but she wants to wait until the right moment.

But I don't think I can wait any longer. She's _killing_ me with those leggings.

I don't know what has gotten into me lately but all I desire is Ally, all I crave is Ally. I'm in love with Ally that I know of, but I didn't know how deep of a whole I had fallen into. All I know is that I'm crazy about her.

Suddenly she pulled away from the kiss and got off my lap.

"I love you." She whispered shakily.

I intertwined our fingers together, "I love you most."

She smiled and I started driving down the road again.

Some say when you say 'I love you' a lot it tends to get old and lose meaning to it. But with Ally, I'll never _ever_ get tired of her saying I love you. After all it's what got us into this beautiful mess.

{Line Break}

"Good job today boys and girls. Tomorrow I want full participation in this class." Mr. Anderson, my gym teacher said while eyeing all the girls that hung their heads. After that we all were dismissed and went our separate ways and into our locker rooms. Honestly, I hated having gym first period.

It really sucked the energy out of me for the rest of the day.

"So you're really dating Ally Dawson?" Dallas asked.

It was already the first day after winter break and word was getting around fast.

I pulled my shirt off, "Yeah. Is that a problem?"

He scoffed and hit my shoulder, "Hell yeah it is!"

Trent spoke up, "Not to mention she's some random nerd."

"Look boys," I slammed my locker shut and locked it, "Ally is not some random nerd." I buttoned up my jeans and pulled my beanie on before grabbing my backpack and walking out the door. As I walked out I bumped into someone.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" She whimpered.

I bent down to pick up her book, it had a picture of my favorite band _Walk the Moon._

"You like Walk the Moon?" I questioned. She smiled and nodded, "Yeah they're like my favorite band of all times, aside from _Queen_ and _Incubus_." My eyes widened. I couldn't believe she liked those bands, she was just like me!

"I like those bands too!" I exclaimed.

I normally don't get this excited about talking to people I don't normally talk to.

She held out her hand, "I'm Ashley."

I shook her hand, "I'm Austin, you new to this school?"

"Yup, just moved here from Michigan." She said while I handed her her book.

"Well welcome to hell." I said. She laughed and we started to walk down the hallway together. Ashley and I really clicked, we talked about our favorite colors and our favorite bands. It was awesome to finally talk to someone with my same interest.

"Let me see your schedule." I asked.

She pulled out the paper and handed it to me, "Looks like we have next period and lunch together."

"That's great, now I won't be alone in lunch." She smirked at me and we entered the classroom together.

I saw Ally in the back and I came up to her and kissed her forehead, "Hey babe."

She dropped her pencil and kissed my cheek, "Hey, how was gym?"

"Exhausting. I can't stand my new gym teacher this semester." I whined.

Suddenly Ashley came over, "Hey Austin you want to sit by me?" She asked. Ally looked up at me with a confused smile on her face, we shared glances between each other for a while until Ashley spoke up once again, "And who are you?"

"I'm Ally Dawson and you are?" Ally asked being her polite little self.

"Ashley Pearson."

Ashley turned towards me, "So? You gonna sit by me or what?" She asked happily.

I looked at Ally for a minute until she realized what I was staring at her for, "Oh yeah sure. I don't mind."

Ashley smiled and grabbed my wrist pulling me towards the seat next to her. I turned around and saw Ally go back to her book. I guess she doesn't really mind me sitting next to Ashley for today, but if she does I'll make it up to her in lunch.

{Line Break}

"Thanks." I said to the lunch lady while grabbing my tray.

I found Ally sitting in her usual spot today, Kellyanne was in the library so Ally sat alone.

I got behind her and covered her eyes, "Guess who it is?"

"The president? No...wait Katy Perry!"

I frowned, suddenly she grabbed my hand and turned around, "Nice try Austin."

"You think I sound like the president?" I asked while sitting down next to her. She popped a grape in her mouth and handed me her sugar cookies, "No, I think you sound like Katy Perry." She retorted.

I rolled my eyes and nudged her in the shoulder.

"I'm sorry I couldn't sit by you in second period, I hope you're not mad." I intertwined our fingers together while I popped one her grapes into my mouth. She sighed and squeezed my hand lightly, "I honestly didn't mind. You were just trying to be friendly."

 _Ugh...I have the best girlfriend ever._

"Right...so, do you like Ash?" I asked.

" _Ash?_ " She questioned.

"Yeah that's the name I gave her. I think it's cool she says her mom calls her that."

Ally raised an eyebrow, "Why don't I have nickname?"

I laughed, "Princess _is_ your nickname sweetheart." I answered. She stayed silent and returned to eating her lunch. Suddenly it became too quiet between us. I mean it's not like I didn't expect this, it's our first time being open about our relationship at school.

It could get awkward, I understood that part.

"Hey Austin!" All of sudden my whole group of friends and some cheerleaders sat down at Ally and I's table.

Ally tapped my shoulder, "Austin what's going-"

"So there's a party this weekend at my house Austin you coming?" Trent asked while stuffing his mouth with a sub. Ally looked at him in disgust as he devoured the whole sub in only two bites.

I shook my head, "Uh, I don't know guys I might be busy this weekend."

Dallas chuckled, "Doing what? Hanging out with nerdy Dawson?" He teased.

I punched him in the shoulder as a warning, I've been trying to control my anger this year and Dallas isn't making it any easier for me, "Ally is not nerdy so stop saying that and shut your trap before I shut it for you."

'Ohh'' and 'Ahhs' were shared around the table.

I could see Ally shift uncomfortably in her seat.

Dez spoke up, "Hey who was that hot chick you were walking to class with this morning?"

Ally turned to me and her jaw dropped lightly.

Trent joined in, "Yeah Austin, I want to get me some of that hottie with a body."

Suddenly Ally collected all her things and her tray and walked away from the table.

"Way to go assholes." I snapped at all of them before following Ally. She walked out of the cafeteria and disappeared behind a corner but I grabbed her wrist before she could walk away from me.

"Ally don't let what they said get to you." I whispered softly.

I could see tears well up in her eyes, "But it does Austin!"

I pulled a strand of hair behind her ear, "Look Ally, the guy they're talking about in there is the old me. I'm not into one night stands anymore or cheerleaders or fighting... I just want to end senior year and I want to end it with you by my side."

She looked up at me, her eyes glistening.

I cupped her face, "Trust me Ally, I've changed."

She nodded and I pulled her in for a hug. Her arms wrapped around me and I kissed her forehead.

I know for sure, Ally's changed me for the better...or I hope so.

* * *

 **A/N- Hey guys, hope you liked the first chapter of the Remedy! If you want me to continue please do review and favorite!**

 **-Taylor:)**


End file.
